1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a specifying method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known techniques of determining a user's mental state or emotion based on biological information acquired from the user and providing a service according to the user's determined mental state or emotion. As an example of such techniques, there has been known a technique of a communication device that causes an emotion at the time of shooting of an image to be stored together with the image.
For example, the communication device acquires vital information such as the user's pulse rate and shoots an image based on the acquired vital information. The communication device generates additional information representing the user's emotion when the image is shot based on the acquired vital information. Then, the communication device causes the shot image and the generated additional information to be stored in a server device in association with each other so as to store the emotion when the image is shot.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-303734
However, in the technique of the related art, when a plurality of shooting targets are shown in a shot image, it is difficult to specify a shooting target related to an emotion represented by the additional information.